<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Toast to the End of the World by Frisk6606</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509896">Toast to the End of the World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frisk6606/pseuds/Frisk6606'>Frisk6606</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apocalypse, Everyone is Dead, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, My First Work in This Fandom, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Random &amp; Short, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:34:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frisk6606/pseuds/Frisk6606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The night of his eighteenth birthday, Five gets has a drink at the grave of his siblings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Toast to the End of the World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This kinda sucks and was kinda thrown together-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Five walked down the <span>path</span> that <span>led</span> to his <span>siblings</span> graves, he <span>had</span> a <span>bag</span> on his <span>shoulders</span>.</span>
  <span> His <span>feet</span> <span>dragging</span> him across the dusted ruins of the <span>city</span>.</span>
  <span> Everything <span>was </span><span>darker</span><span> now that the </span><span>fires</span><span> had </span><span>stopped</span>, the <span>sky</span> was a little clearer as well, not <span>having</span> any <span>smoke</span> <span>clouding</span> <span>it</span>.</span>
  <span> <span>He</span> <span>couldn</span>'t say <span>he</span> <span>missed</span> <span>them</span>, but the <span>night</span> were a little colder now that <span>he</span> <span>couldn</span>'t sit next to <span>them</span>.</span>
  <span> Thinking as <span>it</span>, <span>he</span> was <span>going</span> to have problems in the <span>winter</span> because of <span>it</span>.</span>
  <span> <span>He</span> should <span>start</span> <span>preparing</span> for <span>it</span>.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>Five <span>sighed</span> as <span>he</span> <span>adjusted</span> the <span>weight</span> on his <span>back</span>.</span>
  <span> <span>He</span> hadn't thought of <span>celebrating</span> his <span>birthday</span> in a few <span>years</span> actually.</span>
  <span> <span>He</span> <span>knew</span> a certain day was the same one in which <span>he</span> had been <span>born</span>, but <span>he</span> couldn't <span>really</span> bring himself to <span>care</span>.</span>
  <span>
    
    <span>He</span>
    <span> didn't </span>
    <span>have</span>
    <span> the </span>
    <span>luxury</span>
    <span> to </span>
    <span>waste</span>
    
    <span>resources</span>
    <span> for </span>
    <span>celebrating</span>
    <span> his </span>
    <span>birthday</span>
    <span>, yet, here </span>
    <span>he</span>
    
    <span>was</span>
    <span>, walking to the </span>
    <span>grave</span>
    <span> of his </span>
    <span>siblings</span>
    <span> with a </span>
    <span>bottle</span>
    <span> of </span>
    <span>alcohol</span>
    <span> and a glass inside his </span>
    <span>bag</span>
    <span>.</span>
  </span>
  <span> How had <span>he</span> <span>even</span> come to this?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span><span>He</span> was <span>alone</span>, that's <span>obviously</span> the <span>main</span> reason.</span>
  <span> <span>Obviously</span> <span>he</span> <span>had</span> Dolores, yet she couldn't <span>quite</span> fill the void loneliness was <span>making</span>.</span>
  <span>
    <span> Five was </span>
    <span>obviously</span>
    
    <span>glad</span>
    <span> for her for having sticked with, for having </span>
    <span>helped</span>
    <span> him through this whole </span>
    <span>end of</span>
    <span> the world mess, </span>
    <span>he</span>
    <span> was </span>
    <span>glad</span>
    <span> because she didn't leave.</span>
  </span>
  <span> Everyone else <span>did</span>.</span>
  <span>
    
    <span>It</span>
    <span> wasn't their </span>
    <span>fault</span>
    <span> though, </span>
    <span>it</span>
    <span>'s not like someone </span>
    <span>had</span>
    
    <span>choose</span>
    <span> to </span>
    <span>cause</span>
    <span> the </span>
    <span>apocalypse</span>
    <span>, well, someone did </span>
    <span>set</span>
    
    <span>it</span>
    <span> in </span>
    <span>motion</span>
    <span> but his </span>
    <span>siblings</span>
    <span> most likely didn't want to </span>
    <span>leave</span>
    <span> him.</span>
  </span>
  <span>Thinking about abandoning, <span>he</span> had <span>left</span> <span>them</span> first from their <span>point</span> of <span>view</span>.</span>
  <span> <span>He</span> had <span>disappeared</span> from <span>them</span> for five <span>years</span>, seventeen for <span>them</span>.</span>
  <br/>
<br/>
<span>
    <span>Their </span>
    <span>graves</span>
    
    <span>were</span>
    <span> in the </span>
    <span>same</span>
    <span> place as always, not that </span>
    <span>he</span>
    <span> had </span>
    <span>expected</span>
    <span> them to </span>
    <span>move</span>
    <span> or anything, </span>
    <span>he</span>
    
    <span>just</span>
    <span> didn't </span>
    <span>like</span>
    <span> how still everything </span>
    <span>seemed to </span>
    <span>be</span>
    <span>.</span>
  </span>
  <span> It <span>was</span> as if every <span>single</span> building was <span>still</span> in <span>time</span>, <span>days</span> copied and pasted one after another.</span>
  <span> Nothing ever changed, the <span>whole</span> world was <span>frozen</span>, and right in the middle there was him.</span>
  <span> Perhaps Five should've been frozen too, dead and laying near to his <span>siblings</span> under the <span>ruins</span> of the <span>mansion</span>.</span>
  <br/>
<span>
    <span>A thin layer of </span>
    <span>dust</span>
    <span> had </span>
    <span>covered</span>
    
    <span>them</span>
    <span> yet, </span>
    <span>he</span>
    <span> could </span>
    <span>still</span>
    
    <span>tell</span>
    
    <span>them</span>
    <span> apart clearly, they stood where the mansion garden </span>
    <span>was</span>
    <span>, next to Ben's broken statue.</span>
  </span>
  <br/>
<br/>
<span>Five kneeled next to the <span>graves</span> and took out the small cloth <span>he</span> had <span>brought</span> with him.</span>
  <br/>
<span><span>He</span> <span>dusted</span> the <span>graves</span> calmly;</span>
  <span> <span>he</span> had no need to be in a rush.</span>
  <span> The <span>boy</span> had <span>carved</span> the <span>name</span> of <span>each</span> one of his <span>siblings</span> with a <span>sharp</span> piece of <span>glass</span>, <span>marking</span> <span>each</span> <span>tomb</span> with the corresponding sign.</span>
  <span> It <span>was</span> a few <span>years</span> ago by <span>now</span>.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>After a <span>bit</span>, Five <span>stopped</span> <span>cleaning</span> the <span>stones</span> and took out the <span>glass</span> <span>he</span> had <span>found</span> in the <span>ruins</span> of his <span>old</span> house.</span>
  <span> <span>He</span> <span>filled</span> it with some of the <span>alcohol</span> <span>he</span> had <span>brought</span> with him.</span>
  <span> The <span>liquid</span> twirled <span>inside</span> the <span>glass</span> as <span>he</span> <span>poured</span> the alcohol <span>inside</span> his chalice.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>"I <span>suppose</span> I should <span>say</span> something..."</span>
  <span> Five <span>said</span>, his <span>voice</span> scraping <span>inside</span> his <span>throat</span>.</span>
  <span> When was the last time he had <span>talked</span>?</span>
  <span> He couldn't exactly recall <span>it</span>, but <span>it</span> was definitely at least a <span>week</span> before.</span><br/>
<span>"So...</span>
  <span> <span>hey</span> <span>guys</span>, I haven't visited in some <span>time</span>...</span>
  <span> <span>sorry</span> <span>about</span> it, I <span>had</span> <span>things</span> to take care <span>about</span>...</span>
  <span>"</span><br/>
<span>"...</span>
  <span> <span>Today</span> <span>it</span>'<span>s</span> our <span>birthday</span>...</span>
  <span> <span>Well</span>, mine is <span>actually</span> in a few <span>months</span>, but <span>it</span>'s <span>better</span> to <span>keep</span> on <span>celebrating</span> <span>it</span> all the same day...</span>
  <span> <span>It</span>'s <span>funny</span>, I don't think anyone ever liked to <span>share</span> his <span>birthday</span> with the <span>others</span>...</span>
  <span>"</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>Five fidgetted a little with the <span>glass</span> he was <span>holding</span>.</span>
  <span> <span>It</span> was <span>strange</span> for him to be nervous about making a speech, specially with his <span>siblings</span>' <span>graves</span> as an <span>audience</span>.</span>
  <span>
    
    <span>It</span>
    <span> wasn't his </span>
    <span>first</span>
    <span> speech, neither was </span>
    <span>it</span>
    
    <span>going</span>
    <span> to </span>
    <span>be</span>
    <span> his </span>
    <span>last</span>
    <span>, yet, he was there having </span>
    <span>problems</span>
    <span> with </span>
    <span>talking</span>
    <span>.</span>
  </span><br/>
<br/>
<span>"<span>Today</span> I'm <span>turning</span> eighteen...</span>
  <span> <span>I</span> <span>mean</span>, you guys are <span>already</span> adults right?</span>
  <span> ...</span>
  <span><span>I</span> <span>guess</span> <span>I</span>'m one too now.</span>
  <span>"</span><br/>
<br/>
<span><span>He</span> <span>felt</span> as if everything <span>he</span> was <span>saying</span> wasn't even as nearly as similar as what <span>he</span> <span>wanted</span> to <span>say</span>.</span>
  <span> His <span>words</span> didn't seem enough, and his own voice was clearly unused.</span>
  <span> <span>He</span> <span>glanced</span> at the six <span>graves</span> in <span>front</span> of him.</span>
  <span> <span>He</span><span> had never </span><span>found</span><span> the </span><span>missing</span><span> bodies, and </span><span>he</span><span>had</span> gave up on <span>finding</span> one as well.</span>
  <span> Five didn't <span>still</span> gave up on <span>finding</span> <span class="s-rg-t">Vanya</span>'s <span>body</span>, though.</span>
  <span>
    <span> Even if </span>
    <span>he</span>
    
    <span>knew</span>
    <span> she wasn't alive and that his </span>
    <span>corpse</span>
    <span> had </span>
    <span>probably</span>
    
    <span>turned</span>
    <span> to </span>
    <span>ash</span>
    <span>, </span>
    <span>he</span>
    
    <span>still</span>
    
    <span>held</span>
    <span> a </span>
    <span>small</span>
    <span> hope of </span>
    <span>finding</span>
    <span> and </span>
    <span>bring</span>
    <span> whatever </span>
    <span>still</span>
    
    <span>remained</span>
    <span> of her there.</span>
  </span><br/>
<br/>
<span><span>He</span> <span>took</span> a deep breath before <span>raising</span> the <span>glass</span> to the <span>sky</span>.</span>
  <span> <span>He</span> felt <span>excited</span> for some <span>reason</span>, not that <span>he</span> <span>had</span> anything to be happy about.</span>
  <span> <span>He</span> was <span>making</span> a toast in <span>front</span> of the <span>graves</span> of his <span>dead</span> <span>siblings</span> in the middle of the Apocalypse.</span>
  <span> There <span>was</span> nothing <span>he</span> <span>had</span> to be happy about.</span>
  <br/>
<br/>
<span>"<span>Let</span>'s <span>make</span> a toast..."</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>Five was somehow sure that if <span>he</span> had the ability to, <span>he</span> would <span>cry</span> in that <span>moment</span>.</span>
  <span> <span>Yet</span>, <span>he</span> <span class="s-ve-t">was</span> <span>pretty</span> <span>sure</span> <span>he</span> <span class="s-ve-t">had </span><span class="s-ve-t">lost</span> that <span>ability</span> a long time ago.</span>
  <br/>
<br/>
<span>For a <span>moment</span>, as <span>he</span> <span>had</span> his <span>glass</span> <span>raised</span>, <span>he</span> <span>wished</span> to <span>be</span> <span class="s-rg-t">Klaus</span>.</span>
  <span> To be able to <span>see</span> his <span>siblings</span> for a <span>single</span> moment, even as <span>ghosts</span> would've been enough for him.</span>
  <span>
    <span> Even if, thinking as </span>
    <span>it</span>
    <span>, with the </span>
    <span>amount</span>
    <span> of </span>
    <span>unfair</span>
    <span> death that the Apocalypse had </span>
    <span>caused</span>
    <span>, </span>
    <span>he</span>
    <span> would've </span>
    <span>gone </span>
    <span>crazy</span>
    <span> years before.</span>
  </span>
  <br/>
<br/>
<span>"To my eighteenth <span>birthday</span>" Because <span>it</span> <span>was</span> his and their <span>birthdays</span>, but no one else was alive to <span>celebrate</span> <span>it</span> with him.</span><br/>
<span>"To the Umbrella Academy" Because Reginald had <span>always</span> <span>said</span> <span>it</span> and because <span>it</span> felt <span>right</span> to <span>say</span> <span>it</span>.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>"And...</span>
  <span> <span>let</span>'s toast to the <span>end</span><span> of</span> the <span>world</span>.</span>
  <span> The <span>hell</span> I've trapped myself in.</span>
  <span>"<span class="s-bl-t"> Five</span> <span>said</span> before <span>lowering</span> his <span>arm</span> and <span>bringing</span> the <span>glass</span> to his <span>lips</span>.</span>
  <span> <span>It</span> <span>had</span> a <span>strange</span> taste;</span>
  <span> <span>it</span> wasn't bad, though.</span>
  <span> <span>He</span> <span>supposed</span> <span>he</span> could've got used <span>to it</span> soon.</span>
  <span> After all, <span>it</span>'s not like <span>he</span> <span>had</span> the <span>luxury</span> to <span>dislike</span> something in his <span>condition</span>.</span>
  <br/>
<br/>
<span>For a <span>single</span> moment Five thought about walking back to his <span>shelter</span>, <span>grab</span> the shovel and bury himself <span>right</span> next to his <span>siblings</span>.</span>
  <span> Where he should've <span>been</span>.</span>
  <span> <span>Yet</span>, he <span class="s-ve-t">pushed</span> away the <span>thought</span> immediately.</span>
  <span> Today wasn't the <span>right</span> day to <span>undergo</span> some sort of existential crisis.</span>
  <span> Tomorrow?</span>
  <span> Sure.</span>
  <span>Today?</span>
  <span><span class="s-bl-t"> No</span>.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>Five <span>sat</span> in <span>front</span> of the <span>grave</span> of his <span>siblings</span> for a moment longer.</span>
  <span> <span>Enjoying</span> the aftertaste, the <span>drink</span> had <span>left</span>.</span><br/>
<span>Five would've left later on, he couldn't spend the whole night outside after all.</span>
  <span> For a little while however, he <span>had</span> no <span>intention</span> of walking away.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>